Cuestión de Fans
by Lita Black
Summary: Porque Sirius es muchas cosas, pero sabe perfectamente a quién le debe todo. OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Yo no soy Jotaká y por ende nada de todo esto me pertenece. Salvo Sirius, porque él si me pertenece puesto que Jotaká lo tiene en una muy mala estima y siempre logra maltratarlo. Y como pertenezco a la ASalPMLdM (Asociación Salvemos a los Perros Más Lindos del Mundo) lo he adoptado para amarlo y protegerlo de todos los males y porqué no para adorarlo y contemplar ese cuerpo _precioso_ que tiene.

Buenas.

Antes que nada quiero que sepan que la idea de este fic surge de la frase que dijo Jotaká respecto de Sirius: "_Ese hombre tenía muchos fans y la gran mayoría de ellas eran mujeres." _Obviamente lo dice en relación al mundo muggle, pero como yo no soy idiota, y ustedes tampoco sabemos que Sirius tenía fans donde quiera que vaya. Es decir, en todos lados.

* * *

Camina por los pasillos sin importarle, realmente, que lo miren así.

Sabe que el negro morado debajo de su ojo izquierdo se nota, pero realmente no le importa.

Después de todo las heridas de guerra deben mostrarse como lo que son. Trofeos robados a aquel enemigo que sin rostro ni nombre asechan contra nuestras convicciones.

El problema con él es que sí conoce a su enemigo.

Y sabe perfectamente que lo que sucedió aquella vez sería digno de una buena representación en plena Sala Común de Gryffindor, la cuál bien le valdría una serie de vítores y un premio por escapar del temible ogro.

Léase que el ogro es su madre. Aunque su padre portaba la varita aquella vez.

Se toca la herida inconscientemente y su mente recrea lo sucedido días atrás.

No puede moverse con facilidad, pero no le importa. Está acostumbrado.

Sabe lo que vendrá luego: gritos, insultos, el famoso lema de la deshonra y vergüenza y, si se sienten inspirados, quizá un par de maleficios contra su cuerpo. _Otra vez_.

Pero no le importa.

O por lo menos le gusta creer eso. Quiere creer que nada de lo referente a esa familia –su familia- le importa. Quiere creer que es indiferente a los gritos, que los insultos se escurren de su mente, incluso le gustaría pensar que ha desarrollado una especie de inmunidad en su cuerpo para soportar los cruciatus.

Pero una parte de su cerebro, esa que a la que Remus está acostumbrado a llamar conciencia, parece negarse a creerlo.

Pero él no le hace caso, jamás lo hace.

Es demasiado temperamental, impulsivo, orgulloso y altanero como para perder tiempo en analizar su conciencia.

Él no piensa, actúa. Y está orgulloso de eso, generalmente se le ha dado bien. Además, con el tiempo, desarrollas una habilidad poco común. Puedes presentir lo que pasará, cuándo debes actuar y sueles salirte de problemas, incluso antes de que el resto del mundo perciba que hay uno.

Oh, sí. No hay duda. Sirius Black es una persona inteligente.

Pero imprudente, sumamente imprudente.

Y eso no suele preocuparlo cuando está rodeado por la seguridad de los muros del castillo, porque sabe que ningún castigo es grave comparado con los que suele sufrir en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Pero eso ya no le preocupa. Ha vuelto a Hogwarts, a su hogar luego de las vacaciones de Navidad, con participación obligatoria celebradas en su casa.

No puede entender como siguen insistiendo que esté ahí si cada vez que va hace un espectáculo del cuál su madre, asegura, morirá de un infarto gracias a la vergüenza que provoca.

Pero no ha muerto aún, la muy descarada. Sólo son amenazas, para su propia desgracia.

Curiosamente no habla de ello con nadie. No le contará a ninguna conquista, o grupo de admiradores/as lo que sucede en su hogar. No le interesa aumentar su popularidad contando historias acerca de sus hazañas en el Número Doce de Grimmauld Place.

Aunque, para ser justos, tampoco necesita de una historia fabulosa para ganar público.

Porque él tiene a todos los que quiere.

Y mientras sigue avanzando lentamente por los pasillos del castillo; despreocupado, con las manos dentro de la túnica y con la expresión de suficiencia innata, deja que una sonrisa ladeada se coloque en su cara.

Es irónico que le guste tanto ser reconocido. Aún recuerda la respuesta que suele darle a su madre cuando llorosa, en una imitación burda y patética de un llanto materno si le preguntas a él, le exige respuestas a por qué es como es.

"Es culpa tuya, madre adorada – dice con el sarcasmo a flor de piel y con la sonrisa #34 en su rostro, esa de conocimiento pleno de la situación que viene acompañada por el levantamiento de cejas a unos veinticinco grados, la que saca de quicio a Walburga.- Soy como me criaste. Siempre consigo lo que quiero, soy el mejor en lo mío y el resto de la sociedad mágica me respeta. ¿No es eso lo que esperabas de tu ansiado heredero?"

Aunque Sirius nunca aclare que su madre no esperaba para nada eso.

Porque Sirius Black es un Gryffindor, se junta con sangresucias y traidores a la sangre. Con hijos de muggles, no hace fama a su apellido. Sólo a su nombre.

Y esa es una de las grandes diferencias del Sirius y el Black.

A Sirius le gusta ser Sirius y aunque aborrece a su familia debe admitir que portar con el nombre de la estrella más brillante del firmamento le da cierta sensación de satisfacción. De pertenencia.

Y que diablos, es un maldito arrogante, pero no le importa. _Él es así y le agrada serlo_.

Y Sirius sigue caminando, inmune a todo tipo de miradas curiosas que lo observan desde la lejanía. Y camina altanero, con las manos siempre dentro de los bolsillos, esa pose tan suya y a la vez tan detestada por su madre.

Y Sirius se enfurece al pensar eso.

Porque a él no debería importarle lo que piense Walburga. Pero es mucho más fuerte que él, y lo Black que corre por su sangre ( y el tiene sangre Black en doble porción) lo impulsa a ser diferente.

Diferente en todo sentido. Lo impulsa a destacarse.

Al igual que Bellatrix que eligió ser una maldita asesina, y él no duda que será la mejor en lo suyo, porque es una Black. Al igual que Andrómeda que se fugó con un sangresucia y por el disgusto que le ha producido a su tía, Sirius admite que es la mejor. Diablos, si él tuviese un espíritu romántico sin duda haría lo mismo, sólo para ver si su madre muere de un infarto.

De una buena vez.

Y jamás le ha parecido tan largo el camino desde el despacho de McGonagall a la Sala en Común.

Porque él no podía volver en el tren como todos, él debía utilizar la chimenea. Un Black no es digno de usar el mismo espacio que el resto de los mortales si puede evitarlo.

Y al mismo tiempo que a Sirius le gusta lo singular, quiere ser plural.

Pertenecer a un grupo donde lo singular sea aceptado sin tener en cuenta lo plural. Donde lo Black no influya en el Sirius.

Y una rubia despampanante le guiña el ojo sensualmente cuando se cruza con él. Y él sonríe con descaro, sin detenerse ni medio segundo a procesar el rostro de la joven. Cree que alguna vez salió con ella, o tal vez dos. No puede recordarlo.

Aunque tampoco hace mucho para recordarlo. Sabe que estarán allí, esperando por él.

Siempre esperando por él, para cuando las necesite.

Y vuelve a sonreír, esta vez con una mezcla de soberbia y desagrado.

Ama a las fans, por Merlín santo. Ama que lo idolatren, que lo deseen, que estén pendiente de él en cada uno de sus gestos o movimientos.

Y al mismo tiempo odia que sea así, odia la superficialidad, lo fácil.

Porque con él todo tiene que ser difícil.

Y sigue encontrándose con más chicas dispuestas a dejar el decoro de lado y lanzarse a sus brazos como él mismo se arroja los pasteles de chocolate y nuez a su boca.

A su dulce y rosada boca según palabras textuales de una fan.

Ellas dicen saberlo todo de él, y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, Sirius sabe que no es así.

Sabe que ellas no tienen idea del tiempo que tardaron en descubrir como transformarse en Animagos, no saben lo que soportan todas las lunas llenas cuando ven a Remus sufrir, no saben que odia ser parte de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico y que al mismo tiempo se mortifica a diario por no poder evitar las similitudes, por no poder impedir el sobresalir, como cada uno de ellos.

Porque sus fans no saben que él mataría y moriría por sus amigos. Sólo por ellos. Que son su familia.

Y cuando abre la puerta de la habitación que comparte con sus amigos en Hogwarts, sonríe genuinamente por primera vez en muchos días.

Porque cuando escucha el: "_Padfoot! Por fin llegas amigo. No soportaba seguir un minuto más con Peter diciéndome que haga tal o tal jugada. O peor! Con Remus, que quería que estudiara. Te imaginas. Debería denunciarte por dejarme sólo con ellos." _Que James le grita, rápidamente, como es su forma.

Sabe que ha llegado a destino.

A casa.

Y sabe que aunque sus fans pretendan saberlo todo, incluso si se ha cortado el cabello treinta y dos milímetros como le dijo aquella mujer aquel día, está en el único lugar donde es un libro abierto y puede hablar de todo sin preocuparse de la imagen buena o mala que de. Porque está en el único lugar donde las personas aplaudirán sus logros y sufrirán sus errores (aunque no es que él tenga mucho, Merlín, en lo que lleva de vida no recuerda ninguno. Sin embargo admite que no es muy objetivo respecto a este punto.) Porque es su hogar, su casa, su destino, su lugar.

Está rodeado de amigos.

De sus amigos.

Y son _perfectos_.

_Porque son suyos. De Padfoot. No de Sirius Orion, el primogénito de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black._

* * *

Y ahora sí, los comentarios finales.

1) Dedicado principalmente a **Ann** porque es su cumple y se lo escribí para ella. Y aunque sabemos que va a decir que le encantó porque obviamente aparece Sirius...espero que realmente le haya gustado. Por la conquista del Mundo muñeca!

2) Dedicado a **Anouk** que está al lado mío y me mira feo si no se lo dedico ¬¬ Naa...mentira. Es porque es una amiga de oro y la amo con todo mi corazón.

3) A mi hermana, porque seguro se pone celosa.

y ahora sí dejen Rw, aunque sea con cartas bombas.

Porque un rw es como un voto para proclamarme emperatriz del mundo y si yo reino todas tendremos más Marauders

y eso es todo por la fecha.

**Lita Black,**_ 0800-ENCONTREMOS A SIRIUS. Si no pueden llamar dejen un rw que es gratis y nos ayuda a todos a encontrarlo._


End file.
